


Three Cheers for the Trashfire of the Year (General Palmetto State Thread) // cheeserun's exy fic

by elijah_was_a_prophet



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, In-Universe RPF, In-Universe Social Media, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/pseuds/elijah_was_a_prophet
Relationships: Neil Josten/Riko Moriyama
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fic In A Box





	1. General Palmetto State Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



Home /Forums /Other Leagues /NCAA, U Sports, and Other College

#1PalmettoFan  


**PINNED POST** 

Welcome to the 2005-06 Palmetto State Foxes General Thread! I’m your mod, #1PalmettoFan, and a fan of the Foxes since their first season. In this thread we post everything from game liveblogs to player profiles to false optimism up until the qualifying championship rounds. The community is small and relaxed, so I’m hands off for the most part, but please attempt to adhere to our basic rules when posting: 

  * No usage of bigoted or offensive language, period. 
  * This is a SFW space, as well as one that tries to be accommodating to all participants. We ask that discussions of suicide, drug use, child abuse, and bigotry, along with graphic videos or photos of player injuries, be spoiler marked or put under a cut. 
  * Per ExyFutures rules, direct links to illegal streams are banned. Happening to name a site which may or may not contain illegal streams of Exy games is not. 
  * Posts should somehow contribute to the discussion. A reaction gif, a meme, an emoji, or that one copypasta about how should go eat shit and fall off their horse does not contribute to the discussion. 
  * Don’t be a dick. If you have to ask if you’re being a dick, the answer is yes. 



#1PalmettoFan  


www.eliteprospects.com/transfers/confirmed 

WTF?????? 

MM312  


I know EP has never been wrong, but God. Palmetto State?? I don’t know if we even deserve a player as good as Nathan Werenski. Yeah I know Day signed here but from what I understand they didn’t know if he was going to be able to play again after he broke his hand and that’s why the Ravens let him go. But Werenski hasn’t been injured. He hasn’t even played an actual game! Isn’t this a breach of contract or something? (@ConsulateNorth you’re the legalese expert, explain this) 

Marrons  


I remember when Kevin Day transferred everyone suspected that it was related to some sort of personal conflict between him and Werenski (mostly a lot of bullshit about who’d be the starting strikers once Werenski began his freshman year) but this just makes it look like something else is rotten in the state of Denmark. My money’s on some sort of favoritism mixed up with him and Moriyama. I’ve never trusted that bunch and I never will, not after some of the shit they’ve pulled stealing players. 

Kid’s a fucking brilliant player, though. Hope he can still go pro without getting blackballed. 

#1PalmettoFan  


Either way he doesn’t appear to have tried to negotiate his rights from the Kansas City Stallions, so he’s safe on that front. What I’m still in shock about is that Edgar Allen let him go. Those kids don’t leave the arena except for away games- or so I’ve heard. Not that I believe everything out there about the Moriyama family. There’s just a lot of disturbing material. 

UMUCrJs  


The dorms underneath the arena are 100% true- my cousin went to Edgar Allen for his MFA and said it was freaky seeing the Exy team because they all dressed and acted the same. There’s some serious breakdown and molding going on, and I don’t think it’s healthy. (But getting into that would be a **SENSITIVE ISSUES** topic and I’m not at my computer to code in the spoilers.) 

And @#1PalmettoStateFan it’s not the rights negotiation that I think Marrons is worried about, it’s the fact that the Moriyama family basically runs half of Exy and Werenski might be in trouble for leaving one of the most influential people in the game, ever, behind in favor of our little podunk squad. 

ConsulateNorth  


I go offline for one day and there’s some major tossup, of course. Never a dull moment with this team. 

_> (@ConsulateNorth you’re the legalese expert, explain this)_

There is no legal reason Werenski can’t leave EAU. Under NCAA rules players are free to quit the team and join new ones as they wish- being banned from the league for failing to fulfill a contract is exclusive to the pro leagues. EAU likes to use terms such as ‘signed’ and ‘contract’ but they are not a professional team. The only real repercussion is that if Werenski had already accepted scholarship money he might have to pay it back- I don’t know the status of his student invoice, and frankly I’m not nosy enough to care. 

_> (But getting into that would be a **SENSITIVE ISSUES** topic and I’m not at my computer to code in the spoilers.)_

On your second or third mobile alt keyboard you should have pipes. If you put text inside those it becomes highlight-only readable. There is a way to code clickable spoilers on mobile, but it involves a couple of html workarounds that are way too much effort to execute properly unless you know what you’re doing. I’m surprised you can even access this site on your phone, to be honest. 

@Marrons Matt Boyd is projected to go pro after he graduates and he’s a Palmetto student. Werenski’s chances aren’t ruined and considering how badly some of the former Ravens have turned out it might improve his chances at stability. Even if the Moriyamas try and blackball him in some way the NEL has a lot of powerful business partners, especially in the Midwestern/Central division. 

Marrons  


Ugh, you’re right on that last point. (Ask me sometime about the Jean Moreau bullshit if you want to hear a rant about the Ravens shady recruiting practices.) 

Powerful business partners in the Central Division? You’ll have to message me about that one sometime. I’m so focused on the Euro leagues for most of the year that I forget about everything except the San Francisco Sea Lions and how the Western Conference has been a trashfire ever since they let the Albuquerque Balloons go through with the seven-player blockbuster and then the 1oa-2oa double grab and…. I’ll stop there, before I start wailing about the SFSL’s goalie situation. 

I guess my major hang up on the Werenski to the Foxes front is the demoralizing effect being on the Foxes must have. It makes you used to losing. And the team’s so small the stress injury rate is stressing ME out and I haven’t done anything more strenuous in the past year than help my brother move apartments. 

LeftOnD  


You’re forgetting the other disadvantage of playing for the Foxes: having to interact with the Minyard brothers. 

It’s our very own double trouble show: one’s the inherent joke of being a five foot defender and the other one’s got a 12.45 GAA despite being fuckoff scary enough that the other team should be terrified to be within ten feet of the goalie zone. I get Waymack’s troubled youths schtick, but I think we should be sticking to people like Matt Boyd who’ve just had a wrong turn in life instead of grabbing a psychopathic midget and his extended family. 

Marrons  


LeftOnD, don’t make me give the ‘GAA is useless as a goalie stat because it reflects more on the team’s defense than exclusively on their goalie’ lecture again. Last time our benevolent mod had to give me a six hour ban because I started uploading so many fancystat images the text editor crashed. 

And ‘psychopathic midget’? Really? Like, I’m not saying I’d want to be alone in a room with him, but if he’s on the Foxes then there must be some shit that’s happened that we don’t know about. Not that he has to share, just that I don’t think it’s our place to judge. His life, his business. 

MM312  


Thanks, ConsulateNorth. So if conditions are as bad on the Ravens as people claim, why don’t we see more people leaving? If it’s a penalty-free option I don’t see the problem. 

UMUCrJs  


I don’t know if you missed the ‘they make the entire team wear the same outfit, go to classes in groups, and live underneath the arena’ spiel an inside reporter once gave to the Athletic, but it’s so fucking hardcore at EAU I’m surprised the NCAA hasn’t stepped in to investigate. At a professional level not even the Buffalo Bellwethers are that intense, and they had that amazing back-to-back Sakavic Cup run two years ago. 

In fact, given how good the Ravens are it seems unusual that less than 3% of their players have ever gone professional. Of course, part of that could have to do with the ||sky-high rates of suicide among fifth years and recent graduates. God, I’m getting worked up thinking about it and the failure of the ERC board to investigate and how in the official Ravens threads they BAN DISCUSSING ANY OF THE DECEASED ALUMNI! ||

(Thanks for the tip about the pipes, ConsulateNorth.) 

#1PalmettoFan  


Wow, that’s fucking awful. 

Marrons  


Yeah, I remember I tried posting in the Ravens threads once- not even critically of their team, just asking a few questions and talking about the team culture- and the mod banned me from posting there again because ‘only Ravens fans are allowed here’ and ‘attempting to spread rumors and conspiracy is not appreciated’. Like thanks asshole, none of that shit was in the rules. It’s not like I’m one of those Day-Moriyama birther assholes, either. I know what the hell I’m talking about and I was interested in sharing it with them! (I spent a lot of time on the comment that mod deleted, too.) It’s just very cliquey over there, and a little scary on the rare occasion when they lose. 

BZZZ!  


Day-Moriyama birthers? 

#1PalmettoFan  


There’s this theory on the worst gossip sites (think the Exy Dreams Yahoo Group or any of the shit on John Ekwick’s blog) that Riko Moriyama and Kevin Day are actual full-blooded siblings, with their parents being Kayleigh Day and Tetsuji Moriyama. It didn’t make sense to begin with, and then one of the birthers on this forum started posting pictures of the two as kids that we have no clue where they got them from, weird conspiracy boards with notes about Kayleigh Day’s last few years in Ireland, and then, right before they were banned, a massive screed that said some deeply nasty shit about mixed-race people. So it’s become a ban on sight kind of offense. 

MM312  


There’s one on my university’s Exy team. Said he saw the two of them up close and that if I wasn’t so attached to the ‘2D effect that a photograph inherently gives’ that I’d see it too. Didn’t know about the racism though, yikes. 

STATSMAN  


Far be it from me to have hope in the Foxes, but this is a good move. My analysis this year will be hopeful. 

MM312  


STATSMAN! 

UMUCrJs  


STATSMAN! 

#1PalmettoFan  


STATSMAN! 

BZZZ!  


STATSMAN! 

STATSMAN  


I’m back! Sorry I wasn’t here for half of the past season; surgery can really take a toll on you. But I’m here and ready to ask WHAT the fuck was going through the coach’s mind when he put together this current lineup. Not that I think it’s terrible, just-I’ll save it for the analysis once we know Nathan Werenski is staying a Fox. 

@Marrons okay I’ll bite, tell me about the Jean Moreau thing? I know you’re more hooked into the Euro leagues than I am and I can’t finish my division-wide predictions without knowing something beyond EP stats. 

UMUCrJs  


Division wide predictions? Does this mean we’ll see a return of the fantasy league? 

The USC Trojans people still owe me my 50 bucks for coming in third for the 01-02 season. For eight-time Day winners they sure can be a bunch of jerks. That 03-04 season though, god. I still maintain that anyone being allowed to draft Moriyama and Day onto the same team is fucking cheating. CHEATING! 

StrikeupMario  


The EAU Ravens are hosting the fantasy league this year @UMUCrJs. So if you want you could enter again, but. That depends on how many Ravens you’re willing to deal with on a day to day basis. As well as the amount of cheating, bashing, and snide insults about how the Ravens are so good other teams might as well not even try. 

Personally I’m interested as to where Coach Wymack puts Werenski. He’s a switch on striker/backliner performance, and although his stats seem to indicate that he’s better as a backliner I think the Foxes would be better served putting him as a striker just so they have a sub. Currently their entire offense relies on Gordon, Day, and Wilds when she’s out and those three lack synergy to an insane degree. Anticipating the day when one of them gives up and sticks the other in the nuts. 

LeftOnD  


On the other hand, Minyard and Hemmick aren’t pulling their weight and Boyd needs someone competent next to him. I say put Werenski as a backliner and have one of the other two switch to being a striker sub. That way they get the advantage of him being on the court without having to juggle mixing up the offensive chemistry even worse. 

StrikeupMario  


Did you not read what I just wrote? Switching around the defense won’t change the fact that Day and Gordon would rather pass the ball to the opposing team than to each other, leaving Wilds to perform damage control while Boyd and whoever’s with him do a decent job of guarding goal. Our defense is fine, it’s the offense that’s absolute dogshit. 

LeftOnD  


_> without having to juggle mixing up the offense chemistry even worse._

I literally responded to that point in my first response. And our defense is not fine, which according to Marron is the reason I can’t bring up stabby Minyard’s GAA as evidence that he’s not as good of a goalie as people say. 

Defense is what I focus on because it’s so overlooked as an indicator of a team’s ability since offense is the flashy goals that make the highlight reels. The only way those goals happen is because of backliners, however, and I just want everyone to stop talking about offense for a second and think about the fact that our defense, in a qualifying game, got so busy trying to not trip over one another that they literally dropped the ball and let the Jackals win. What Division I school has something like that happen! 

(This one. This fucking Division I school. I must be a masochist to enjoy this.) 

Marrons  


@LeftOnD I’m right and @STATSMAN will back me up on GAA being the worst goalie assessment stat. 

_> okay I’ll bite, tell me about the Jean Moreau thing?_

I’m so glad you asked! \^o^/ 

So, as some of you might remember from the IRL meetup we once had, I’m actually from southern France. My hometown team is technically the Marrons de Marseilles. The Ligue Grand isn’t that large compared to the Japanese or Irish or American ones, so players are usually identified from a young age as hopefuls for their team. 

Jean Moreau was a player for one of the local juniors teams, the Île-des-Chênes Elks. I saw a few of his games while I was back in Marseilles. Good kid, super tall, nice skillful goalie with an excellent sense of bodily awareness. He really knew how to use all his limbs. The Marrons scouts were there too, so he was basically a shoo-in for the starting goalie spot on that team once he was old enough. (Minimum age for players in the LG is 16; usually you don’t see anyone younger than 17-18 though.) 

So this was back in the 2001-02 season, and everyone in town kinda knew that Moreau was headed up to the big leagues for the 02-03 season, even though he was 17, because he was already 6’2” and the Marrons really needed a goalie since their current one was a 35 year old hobbyist who happened to be in good enough shape to be a warm body on the court. I specifically remember he attended a few public practices with him during the contract negotiations. Gets me right now, thinking about what the Marrons could have had. 

Moreau disappeared three days before he was supposed to sign with the Marrons. The club went and asked his parents and they said he left to play in the U.S., but despite me and the other Exy statheads combing through the junior league rosters we couldn’t find him anywhere. And I know he didn’t play in the Argentine or Japanese junior leagues, since those are considered professional and would take away his NCAA eligibility. There’s just no record of what should have been his 02-03 season. Then he suddenly pops up again as a Raven for the 03-04 season, with a tattoo on his face that matches the ones Moriyama, Day, and Werenski have. There’s something suspicious going on there, and although I hesitate to bring up those specific rumors about the Moriyama family…. I have my concerns. 

There’s just so much unexplained bullshit. Even if Moreau wanted to go play in the US it would have made for sense for him to stick with the LG, since that would have given him the necessary professional development, if with a little bit less exposure. He could have played for the French national team, instead of being stuck in an in-between situation (does he still have French citizenship? Who knows!) There was a promising career here for him, and I’m sorry but I don’t believe that he made the choice to play at EAU of his own volition. 

To answer your stat-relevant question, he reminds me a bit of Hinata Fujiwara. Massive wingspan, likes to stay upright, tends to favor whichever side of the net is opposite where the rush is coming from. The great thing about him was that he didn’t need someone on defense to stay at home; he could cover the space by himself. God I miss the kid. His main weakness was between-the-legs curlshots and when the Bordeaux Raisins came through with their offensive trap system they dragged him over the coals. But nobody’s running one of those at the collegiate level, at least from what I’ve seen. 

StrikeupMario  


  
Can I just say that I hate the term offensive trap? The whole point of a trap system is that you keep the ball cycling at midcourt using your defenders. Having a trap in the offensive zone makes no sense.  


LeftOnD  


They’re trapping the ball IN THE OFFENSIVE ZONE, keeping it CYCLING. Not everything that you dislike is a slight against defenders! 

MM312  


Save it for the actual season, you two. @UMUCrJs I’d seen those Athletic articles, but I thought they were a bit sensationalist. You’ve seen the gossip blog posts I’ve linked here. People will say and believe the wildest shit about the Ravens just because the Moriyamas are there. 

(For the record, I do believe the money laundering rumors, and that’s why I worry about @ConsulateNorth so much.) 

#1PalmettoFan  


@LeftOnD @StrikeupMario please take any further arguments about what is offensive or defensive to the DMs. We have this argument every season, comrades. 

@Marrons that is really weird. Do you think he ended up in one of the minor American leagues somehow and then ended up scouted by EAU? I know that’s what happened with Werenski. He only played in peewee, then got spotted by some of the EAU people and ended up in the DMW trio. 

Marrons  


We don’t have any evidence that he did. Not even EP has data for that year, and EP collects everything. 

STATSMAN  


Goddamn, that is shady. And Fujiwara-style isn’t really necessary for the Ravens since they have such a strong defensive core- even if their strengths are focused on offense they’re such a well rounded team it’s hard to pick apart where they could improve. Now I’m imagining how they could shift their first and second half backliner pairs, possibly going for a 3/1 ratio with a third striker instead of a second backliner and goddamn that would be terrifying. It’d be like the offensive trap you mentioned but with the backliner at midcourt to prevent an offsides call. 

Like, I know I talk about unbalanced systems a lot and experimental organization, but the Foxes are struggling to play catch up while the Ravens are innovating every season. Sadly there’s just no competition. 

On the subject of Weresnki, I think he’ll have to be a striker. As much as the backline could use help they can’t justify making any of those guys switch to being a striker without seriously fucking the pairing up. And Weresnki has proven chemistry with Day from all their years together, so that should solve that problem on the topline, at least until they try and sub Gordon in. 

CatCheese  


@#1PalmettoFan I was backreading and the Exy Dreams Yahoo Group isn’t about gossip, it’s one of… you know, THOSE sites. Like the boyband ones but for Exy. I accidentally joined when I was first venturing onto the internet in 2002 and let me tell you the amount of brain bleach I needed after discovering what “RM/KD/NW ped rp voy sn” meant was considerable. I don’t think I ever recovered, to be honest. Worse than alt.sex.stories. 

BZZZ!  


There’s that kind of website but for Exy players??? The internet is a horrifying place sometimes. 

Nice to know that at least the people on that group know it’s fiction… I guess. 

#1PalmettoFan  


Okay hold the fucking press we’ve got another trainwreck. 

www.bleacherreport.com/exy/2005-14-6/story2 

Welp. The month of optimism was fun while it lasted. 

MM312  


AHHHHHHHHHHH 

I’m primarily a homer UGA fan (GO DAWGS!) and this fucks us over, too. I don’t want the Ravens in my division! Let them keep terrorizing the northeastern district! 

ConsulateNorth  


Another day I decide to spend at work and not on EFB, another day that some major shakeup happens. This technically makes sense from a logistical perspective (now there’s an even number of teams in the northeastern and southeastern divisions) but if that was the issue why resolve it now when it’s been uneven for twelve years? I’m not saying there’s a lack of precedent, or that they aren’t allowed to go back and fix their previous mistakes but given how heavy the Moriyamas feature into this I’m guessing some sort of backdoor deal. 

This doesn’t just mess up the rankings in the southeast- the northeast needs the Ravens for competitive balance. Part of what’s made them such a powerful division is trying to stand up to the Ravens. Dropping such a high level team into a historically worse division is such a bizarre and illogical move that it has to be for reasons other than balancing the game. Like I said, I think the Moriyamas did something, or the Exy board- having Day and Werenski compete against their former school has to be some kind of storyline. 

STATSMAN  


Aaaaaannnnnd there go my division predictions. Shit! 

Ok, give me like three days and a bottle of brandy and I’ll have the entire eastern conference re-bracketed. In the meantime, I finished my predicted lineups and player profile, if anyone’s interested? 

StrikeupMario  


I’m always excited to see your analysis, STATSMAN. You have such a good mind for offense and how the Foxes can improve their scoring. 

LeftOnD  


I’d love to see your analysis, STATSMAN. You always make sure to zero in on the defense and how the Foxes are always lacking in such a crucial area. 

Marrons  


Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! 

(I always love to see your analysis, STATSMAN. You agree with me on the goalies, and that’s the important part!) 

UMUCrJs  


Marrons I’m pretty sure you’re the only person claiming that the Foxes have one of the better goalie systems in the conference. Not unless STATSMAN has had a radical shift in opinion since our last fantasy league run. But, I guess we’ll see when the analysis post goes up. 

STATSMAN  


Hello hello hello and welcome to the 2005-2006 Palmetto State Foxes team analysis! The guidelines are simple- I’m going to run down the roster, talking about each player’s strengths and weaknesses, before taking a look at the entire team and where I happen to think we’ll land this year. 

So, without further ado, let the stats begin! 

#1- Dan Wilds (Offensive Dealer) 

A great playmaker, Wilds is usually in the second half lineup for a reason. With a 3.57 she leads the team in PPG, aided by good stickhandling and footwork. I like to see her when she sticks to a midpoint of the formation in a classic X setup, since she’s got nice reach and good IQ. Could improve her accuracy with rebounds. 

#2- Kevin Day (Striker) 

The top scorer on the team, and our only hope of winning a game this season. Day had a 3.21 GPG and a 5.87 PPG on the Ravens; while I expect his numbers to decline once he plays a full Foxes season he’s still an absolute beast on the court. No real suggestions for improvement here, aside from a burning need to improve his chemistry with Gordon instead of fighting him for possession. 

#3- Andrew Minyard (Goalie) 

Okay, to settle the debate y’all have been having on and off for the past two months: I think Minyard is a good goalie. There. Point blank his main issue is being on a team where the defenders don’t know where to position- because he’s so short if Boyd or Hemmick try to screen they’re actually just blocking his field of vision. Breaking it down to more relevant stats, he’s got a .912 SVS% for the past season, which isn’t top of the league material until you consider his 0.890 scSV% and 0.849 HDscSV%. Good goalie, just on a difficult team. 

#4- Matt Boyd (Backliner) 

The best player on the team, hands-down. A big confident defender with a frame to match, his professional career is almost guaranteed. Even when he’s paired with someone who has less vision on the court I’ve found that his reach covers for it. To a certain extent- if Boyd was so good that we didn’t need another defender there would be a lot more Ws on the Foxes boxscores. It’s downhill from here, folks. 

#5- Aaron Minyard (Backliner) 

We all know the issue: Minyard is too damn short to be a defender. There, I said it, happy now? But he’s the Foxes first string defender and we have to work with what we have, so Minyard it is. Unlike his brother he’s got much worse tracking, and on the rare occasion that he swings his racket high enough to actually hit the ball it tends to go veering off to the side. My diagnosis? Get him a lighter racket and put him on with one of the more stationary backline systems instead of expecting him to run up and down the defensive zone. Hell, make him screen his brother since he can see over his head. 

#6- Seth Gordon (Striker) 

Another case of not bad, but not outstanding, on a team that needs outstanding. There’s simply too few players on the Foxes to have Gordon not perform at a Day or Werenski level (as unrealistic as that is) and the lack of communication between Day and Gordon drags the entire offensive line down. He only really plays nice with Reynolds, but his size means that he’s usually put on a rushing line instead of a defensive one and Wilds seems to outright dislike him. Yet another case of personal relationships messing up a team. 

#7- Allison Reynolds (Defensive Dealer) 

Let’s hear it for one of our more underappreciated players! I’m serious, the way that Reynolds plays a stay at home game is really gorgeous and is one of the only times that I feel like the Foxes defense is functionally adequate. When other teams are putting pressure in their offensive zone she’s one of the most stable players in getting between them and the goal, creating breakaways that the dysfunctional offensive line then always manages to fumble. That’s the issue at the heart of this team! It’s a bunch of competent players but they’ve all got bad chemistry with one another and are so tired from playing longer shifts than any other line in the entire league that it all goes to kaput! 

#8- Nicky Hemmick (Backliner) 

Not bad, not outstanding, may or may not have made the team if he was at a more competitive school. I don’t believe the nepotism rumors about him and his cousins, since he can play decent Exy, it’s just that on the backline two mediocre guys just don’t cut it. His style of a more mobile, offensive defender tangles up with the chaotic offensive line and creates a bigger mess than was there before. He’s got more goals than the rest of the backliners, but that’s because he surges ahead to take advantage of Wilds’ setup plays instead of staying behind and behaving. 

#9- Renee Walker (Goalie) 

When I said the Foxes goaltending was bad a few years back it was not because of Walker. When she’s actually given time and space to work instead of being an emergency stopgap for when the starter is rapidly failing she really shines. And now that they seem to be running a regular halftime goalie swap I think she’ll continue on her path of reliable closers. Style-wise she reminds me of Caitlyn O’Donnell, which is not to say that every single short goalie reminds me of O’Donnell like some have claimed but just watch the tight to the body racket and the hand saves and you’ll get where I’m coming from. 

#10- Nathan Werenski (Striker?) 

The dark horse of this year’s lineup, Werenski commanded a respectable 3.11 GPG and 5.76 PPG in his last year with the Junior Ravens. Hopes are high that he’ll take a striker position in August and given the performances he and Day had in their time together at the Raven’s juniors program hopes are high they’ll make something good of it together. 

As for the team, I’m anticipating a starting lineup of Werenski-Day for strikers, Reynolds, and Boyd-Hemmick for backliners. Assuming they’ll also keep their usual pattern of Minyard as the starter goalie and Walker as the finisher, I think the team has a reasonable shot at not finishing last this year- UCF is on the down and out after their old starting lineup graduated without them having found a new one. Championships, though? With the Ravens in the division that’s an absolute joke. 

Alright, that’ll be it from me. Season starts tomorrow and I hope you’re all as excited as I am. 

GO FOXES! 

Marrons  


GO FOXES! 

LeftOnD  


GO FOXES! 

StrikeupMario  


GO FOXES! 

#1PalmettoFan  


GO FOXES! 


	2. Chapter 2

# Exy Fic

Updated December 2005

#### One Shot

Ducks On A Pond (Knox/Alvarez, soccer AU)

Banjo Batter (Day/Moriyama, time loop)

You're Gonna Carry That Weight (Day/Moriyama/Werenski, Ocean's 11 AU )

This Sandwich Has No Mayonnaise (m!Knox/m!Alvarez, post-2003 quarterfinals)

Flowers In The Attic (f!Werenski/f!Moriyama)

#### Drabbles and Ficlets

the dormouse in the teapot (Muldani drabble)

the less you'll know the better you'll sleep (Moreau/Moriyama Olympics AU)

my baby's no runaround man (Knox/Alvarez, PWP)

somewhere in time (Minyardcest drabble)

pretty women (f!Day/Moriyama/f!Werenski, stripper AU)

untitled (Moriyamacest)

hit me with your best shot (Minyard/Walker, PWP)

maple syrup and jam (f!Minyard/Walker, drabble)

>NCAA index

>sports index

>site index

##### CHEESEY'S SPORTS FIC

cheeseymouse@hotmail.com


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Flowers In The Attic

Author: Cheesey

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: f!Riko Moriyama/f!Nathaniel Werenski

A/N: For Frosty for her birthday, set in the girlverse. Fiction means I made it up, except for the mob stuff, cause that's all real (Ravens fans don't be haters).

**August 2004**

_I’m fucking my sister after this,_ Riko thought a moment before she took to the court her first night as a Raven. She looked in the stands, over the heads of the other Ravens running laps, and Natalie was there on the front row with her hands pressed to the Plexiglass, mouthing something.

_Good luck big sis!_

God, now was not the time to be reminded of that. Out of the three of them (Riko, Kevin, and Natalie) Natalie had managed to be the prettiest, and was pushed to the forefront despite being two years younger. Who wouldn’t be charmed by blue eyes, a cute little smile, one of the smallest players on the team sweetly answering questions while her teenage-frumpy brother and sister glowered in the background?

Whistle shriek. Running back into the locker room, Kevin hip checked Riko and raised his eyebrows, asking.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re out of it.”

“Mind your business.”

He huffed, rolled his eyes, went off to bother one of their backliners. Let him. He didn’t know and he’d never get to know about what was happening right under his nose. When they’d picked up Natalie at ten- _taken for collateral_ -Riko’s brain reminds her, but Natalie had just lost her mom, and it’s not collateral if you promise not to hurt it. Riko didn’t hurt her things. The worst she’d done was promise Natalie a tattoo when she was 18, and then fuck her, but one of those was legal everywhere and the other one was still legal in Rhode Island. Providence had an Exy team, but Nathalie wasn’t allowed to leave until she was NCAA eligible. Riko had been checking.

“Hey Riko,” Calle said. “Heard you were on hatty watch for tonight.”

“A debut hatty?”

“Yeah. Have you see the other team’s goalie?”

They were playing Penn State that night. Riko couldn't remember- was it Waylon, or one of the Hopkins sisters?

“If it happens, it happens,” she replied, right before her uncle came in and called everyone to attention. He didn’t know about the Natalie thing either, since in his mind there was nothing but Exy and the pursuit of greatness at it. That’d been the only thing in her mind before the summer trip out to Halifax. That’s when the change had started, the reason for her being unable to do anything but stare at the grout lines on the locker room floor and let her uncle assume she's listening.

Full ninety. Hit them while their backs are turned. They’ll go for a stay at home defender so be sure and keep the rush at the opposite side, because he’ll be too slow to cover the opposite side. Their goalie is a Hopkins, do you remember what that means Riko?

“Bad rebound control. Don’t fall back even if she blocks the initial shot on goal.”

“Good. Good.”

She has it all memorized, from years of drills, but can only respond when prompted. True synthesis is impossible now. This is what her uncle trained her to do: to be a perfect bow drawn back at the heart of the game. To never miss when she struck. Her and Kevin and Natalie all mixed together in the sport that he’d created and then wanted to win at, to build the perfect team for, to create and then crush the victory.

It was electric. She followed the rest of the team out to starting positions and takes her spot. Nathalie is still watching in the crowd, legs crossed and a bag of popcorn in hand. She gave a big thumb up, smiling that same camera ready smile, and Riko had to look away. Focus on the game. The game will give you what you want.

“Not out of it anymore,” she whispered to Kevin, who was like in most things her partner, standing in the left striker position while she was to the right. First serve launched. The crowd screamed.

Focus on the game, she reminded herself. There is nothing else in your world.

**June 2004**

Halifax. The ocean was wide out to the east, wide enough to swallow the city, but no one seemed to notice. Kevin and Riko were starting college Exy in August, but June and July had a six week break to give the staff time to visit their families and the students time to ice up their strains and get ready for the endless grind of the season. So Tetsuji had no team to coach, and therefore no reason to turn down the U Sports invitation to discuss expanding an Exy conference into Canada.

Kevin, Riko, and Natalie came and all piled into the same hotel room since Tetsuji didn’t want them left alone at Evermore. They did drills in the mornings, ran laps on the beach until their bodies turned gritty and sticky, tried out the test facility for a Halifax Exy program by suiting up and doing scrimmages. It was just as tiring as regular season work and in between when they weren’t training they slept and ate and dreamed about Exy.

One afternoon Tetsuji left them behind in the hotel. Kevin had gone downstairs to swim in the pool, but Riko stayed upstairs to nap and watch Natalie. She was at a precocious age, and got bored when she was left alone for too long. Tetsuji had told Riko specifically to take care of her.

Sleeping was easy in the hot summer sun, the balcony door slid open but the curtain drawn close so there was the noise but not the sight of the road outside. Riko only awoke because she heard noise, sighs and rustling and little cut-off whimpers from the other side of the bed.

“Natalie?” she whispered.

The rustling stopped. From where her faced was smashed into the pillow Riko could see the flush on the side of Natalie’s face.

“Sorry,” Natalie said. “I’ll- I’ll go to the bathroom.”

She got up and dashed away, door slamming behind her. In the dead silence of the midafternoon hotel it seemed to echo. Outside someone’s car alarm went off and the sound stung, poked and made Riko get up to go investigate.

“Something wrong?” she asked.

“I thought you were asleep. And Kevin’s always around, and we always end up in the showers together, and I just needed ten minutes without you interrupting me.”

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. It hadn’t hit Riko before (even if it should have been so fucking obvious) what Natalie was doing. That’s what normal sixteen year olds did. Exy had taken over so much of her brain that she’d not thought about it in a long time, especially since she and Natalie shared a room back at Evermore.

“Sorry,” she told the closed bathroom door, and went out on the balcony to think. Give some shred of privacy. _We always end up in the showers together._ There weren’t that many girls on the Ravens besides Riko and Natalie, just Thea and Maureen. Less room to hide themselves. That was normal. Easier to see each other’s bodies, see how much smaller Natalie was, how despite a layer of muscle someone could hold both her wrists in one hand. Riko was big through the shoulders, hard to check into the wall, and during practices it was her who took the rush when she was on with Natalie, shouldering through the opposing defenders to make the pass and get Natalie to use her whip fast shot against the goalie.

When something got lodged in Riko’s mind, like a defensive dropback play with an 3-1 split, it stayed there, even if the thing was her sister curled up in the hotel bathroom touching herself making high pitched squeaks and rocking on her own fingers licking them clean when she finished then sitting on the bed like nothing had happened. Nothing had happened.

God. Riko heard the bathroom door open and Natalie came out onto the patio. There was a flush left on her cheeks.

“It won’t happen again,” she promised. “Never again.”

**July 2004**

That was where it started, in Halifax, but there was still time between the trip and opening night. Plenty of time for Natalie’s little noises when she was trying to get off to worm themselves into every level of Riko’s brain, stayed in a loop in her head every time Natalie spoke. She was trying to not make things weird, since Natalie didn’t want them to be weird and they didn’t have to be weird if everyone just shut up and played the game and didn’t think too hard but that loop of little noises kept clicking in circles.

“You’ve been acting weird,” Natalie said while they were sitting in their bedroom. It was one of their rare break moments and Riko had wanted to nap but Natalie was leaning over her, pressing into her, body weight making the mattress creak. “Is it about what happened at the hotel?”

“Yes.” She didn’t elaborate.

“I said I wouldn’t do it again.”

“It’s not about what you were doing. It’s about how close you were.”

“I don’t get what you’re saying.”

“It doesn’t matter, okay? Drop it.”

“But-“

“I said, fucking drop it.”

Natalie sulked on her bed for a bit before rustling around in a side drawer and finding a permanent marker. “You need to draw my tattoo on again.”

The 3 on her face had faded after sweat and soap and sleeping with her face under the sheets where Riko couldn’t see it. So she took the marker, forcing her hands to be steady, and let Natalie sit between her legs while she drew it again. To steady herself Natalie grabbed Riko’s thighs, rough hands on the soft part where the hair was all worn off. When she blinked her eyelashes brushed Riko’s hands and made it hard to focus.

“You’re going too slow.”

“I’m trying to get it right. Quit bratting.” When it was complete Riko tossed the marker aside and gave her a shove. “Leave me alone, I want to take a nap before second practice.”

“You’re still being weird.”

“Drop it.”

After years of sharing a room Natalie knew how to be quiet. And it stayed quiet, at least until she woke up and heard Natalie in the bathroom making those same soft sounds that had irritated her in Halifax. Did she ever know when to stop? Once was bad enough, but twice it was like she was asking to be noticed.

Maybe she was asking. She had to know Riko was in the room, maybe asleep maybe not, and her noises were just barely above the threshold of trying to be sneaky. Slowly Riko rolled out of bed, creeping closer to the door just to listen for a little bit. Only so she could check.

They stopped. “Is someone there?”

“I can hear you,” Riko said. “If you wanted me to not notice you’d be quieter.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be listening!”

“You want to be heard. That’s why you’re in there, being so loud.” That’s what she told herself as she struck for the door, trying to jiggle it open. Locked. She pressed her palms to her shorts to dry them, checking to see if she was really okay with doing this. Whatever happened, she’d have to live with it, and this was her sister that she was messing with. Trying to mess with, at least.

The locks weren’t great and so she could slide her thumbnail into one, wiggle it up and down to make the pins inside release and let her in. The wait had broken her. She had to stop the looping tape in her head before it ate her up and made her go crazy.

The door popped open and she shoved her way in. Natalie was on the floor with her legs spread, shorts hanging off one ankle, skin flushed all the way down her neck and to the tops of her tits. There hadn’t been space before for Riko to want things, since they got in the way of Exy, but she wanted this. Even if it was wrong to touch. Natalie had planted the thought in her mind and she had to live through it.

“Don’t be shy now,” she said when Natalie tried to close her legs. “You’re the one who wanted me in here.” She kept repeating it to herself as she grabbed Natalie’s knees and spread them apart. “You’re the one who wanted me to see this.”

“No I didn’t,” Natalie protested as she tried to shove Riko away. “I locked the door!”

“And you let me hear you. You think you moan quietly? You think I couldn’t hear the noises you make when you’re close?”

She leaned in low to look at Natalie’s cunt, barely wet. No wonder she was so desperate. On the rare occasion that Riko felt the need to get off she could soak through a set of sheets and make her fingers drip. It was still so cute though, the way Natalie squirmed when Riko slid a hand down her thigh to barely touch the edges of her cunt. Her clit was right there, and it only took a light tap to make her squeak.

“How sensitive of you,” Riko said. She stuck her fingers in Natalie’s mouth to suck while her other hand tested to see what the lightest touch would still register and make Natalie make noise. It was getting her wet, touching and being able to feel the moans vibrate up her wrist. Unlike the utilitarian fantasy of getting head from a featureless and generic woman this was real and warm. She poked Natalie again, then pinched her clit to see if it made her get louder.

It made her bite Riko’s fingers and the hard long tendons of her thigh pop out.

“Hey! Let go, you little brat!” She had to drag her fingers out of Natalie’s mouth and it made her so upset she slapped her across the face, made her cheeks turn an even deeper red. “Shit. You liked that?”

Natalie shook her head, but she’d gotten wetter from the hit and her legs were falling open with every finger swipe across her clit. Easy, that’s what she was, and lucky to be locked up inside Evermore instead of out with the general population letting whoever touched her right get a ride. Probably for the best that she had Riko pinning her down and not some random man who didn’t care about Exy or her potential at it.

Using the spit slick hand Riko slid two fingers in her, testing how well she’d take it and how easy it would be to stretch her cunt a little and make her less needy all the time. Just rubbing your clit wasn’t good enough- to get rid of the itch it took getting fucked, and getting fucked good was hard to do with just your own hands. She probably didn’t get fucked enough, considering how tight she clenched around Riko’s fingers.

“You’re being too rough,” she gasped with every shallow thrust. “Ow, ow, ow-“

“Because you’re not relaxing enough.” She shoved her fingers in as deep as they would go and then quit moving for a bit, using her free thumb to rub Natalie’s clit. “If you don’t do this then you have to jack off almost every day. You ever finger yourself?”

“No, because it hurts.”

“Don’t be a baby.” Riko gently rocked her hand back and forth, rubbing the front wall. “If you did it enough it wouldn’t hurt and you’d like it.”

Ignoring Natalie’s little yelp she got aggressive with her thrusting again, pinning her sister to the wall by her ribcage when she tried to squirm away. Despite her protesting and fussing she was getting wetter and wetter still, making it easier to fuck her and see how her calves twitched. The same little noises that had looped in Riko’s head were happening again, except they grew louder the longer she kept working. Her wrist cramped up and she wondered when Natalie would come. Her own cunt ached from being turned on for too long and she was getting bored.

“Hey. You close?”

“No.”

“Ugh.”

She made the pragmatic decision to get herself off and then deal with Natalie, who was sniffing and digging her nails into her thighs. Leaning back against the tub, she pulled off her shorts and shoved three fingers inside herself, wanting to go rough and fast instead of babying it along.

It was easy to tip her head back onto the edge of the tub and get lost in the feeling. When she fucked herself real good she didn’t even have to come, which was nice when it was late and she was getting tired of staying up dealing with her body. Her fingers were still wet from where she’d been trying to help Natalie so it was easy to get close, other hand on her clit while she thought about how good Natalie would look stretched open and crying.

Yeah. That sent her right over the edge and she blinked her eyes open to see Natalie unashamedly watching her, fingers pressed to her own clit and hand shoved under her shirt.

“You liked watching me?”

“Yeah.”

“That get you close? Seeing me touch myself, thinking about you?”

Natalie didn’t answer, just whimpered and tried to rock onto her own fingers. She must have been real close, because almost as soon as she put them in she came, dripping onto the floor underneath her.

They both washed their hands and didn’t talk about it afterwards.

**July 2004**

The next chance she got Riko shoved Natalie flat on the bed and spanked her cunt until she came.

The loop in Riko's head didn't stop.

**August 2004**

Maybe if Kevin hadn't been so ridiculous about the idea of a debut hatty Riko wouldn't have gotten one, or maybe it was the karma from her taking a stick to the jaw in the first ten and getting a tender spot that'd soon bruise. Normal teams would have celebrated. The Ravens hit the locker room and then went for post-game workouts. The spot on Riko's jaw throbbed and she thought about Natalie's open mouth and jacket unzipped to right between her tits.

“Debut hatty!” Kevin said, right in her ear.

“You got an assist on two of them,” Riko grunted. It was harder to do bench presses when your spotter was breathing on you.

“You scored the goal.”

She sighed and put the bar back on the rack, sitting up to follow the slow slog of players out from the gym to the showers. Even on such overheated bodies hot water felt good and clean, running down their backs as they struggled to stay awake where they were standing. In her private shower she would have jacked off, just to blunt the edge, but Thea and Maureen were right there and unlike Natalie she had a sense of decent privacy.

Back in her bedroom Natalie was sitting up on the other bed, still fully dressed, waiting.

“I watched-“

“Yeah, I saw. Get to it before I fall asleep.”

They’d spent July and the first bit of August working on the fastest way to get each other off, Riko claiming she was tired of watching Natalie fumble and be inefficient when if she’d just get a little rougher- and it progressed from there, fucking whenever they had a spare moment, fucking because they’d never gotten to touch another person under the weight of being the heirs to Exy, fucking because it was fun and it felt good.

“Want you to ride my face,” Natalie said while she pulled Riko’s shirt off, grabbing her breasts through her bra, pawing like the dog she’d been trained to be.

“For what?”

“Because I said, if you got enough points, that I’d let you do it.”

“You don’t let me do anything. I tell you what to do, and then you listen. Got it?”

She nodded, stretching back on the bed and pulling her hair out of the way. After the first time, when Riko had kneeled right on her hair to pin her head down, she’d learned to either shut up or be more careful. It’d been fun to hear her squeal, but she hadn’t been very focused on eating Riko out and that’d been a disappointment.

“Shirt off,” Riko told her. “And I want to come twice, so don’t get lazy about it.”

Natalie nodded and pulled Riko up her body, opening her mouth, letting Riko settle the full weight of her torso down on her jaw without making a sound. The walls were still permeable and their relationship was at best a distraction and at worse worth ostracization.

Riko grabbed the headboard and rocked her hips, feeling Natalie dig her nails in. She’d gotten better at eating out since Riko had sat on her face and not moved until she made her come. Nice, gentle flicks of her tongue to warm up instead of the instant dog-like lapping that she’d tried the first time. Riko bit her hand and made a quiet noise when Natalie sucked her clit, trying to be quiet even though the top of her calf was twitching.

“Shit. Harder, come on. Fuck, fuck, fuck- what part of harder do you not understand?”

Natalie said something muffled and Riko reached back to pinch her where it’d hurt. Despite winning the game she still wanted to smash her racquet through someone’s head. The other team had scored, hadn’t they? That got under her skin, the knowledge that the Ravens could have played better. And Natalie paid for that, Riko intentionally grinding down until she felt bone press on bone. Sex was better when it hurt. She came thinking about that, then lifted off a little so she wouldn’t go into frustrated overstimulation.

“Are you mad at me?”

“So what if I was?”

Before Natalie could say anything more Riko sat on her again. The itch was still there but fading. This round she could take her time, leaned up against the wall and letting Natalie do all the work like she’d been so well trained to do. Soaking wet, when she came again and sat to the side it dripped down her thighs.

Natalie had a hand shoved down her shorts. Riko pulled it up and out.

“Tomorrow,” she said. “I’m tired, and you didn’t have to play a game today.”

Natalie blinked, then got up and got into her bed, hands up where Riko could see them. Her face was still damp. She’d learned how to listen since the first time, and Riko kept her promises. Usually.

“Night little sis,” she said, and closed her eyes as if falling asleep.

>Exy index

>NCAA index

>sports index

>site index

##### CHEESEY'S SPORTS FIC

cheeseymouse@hotmail.com


End file.
